Jasper's Twilight
by Supernatural1172
Summary: The original story of Twilight, except Bella and Jasper are switched. I've altered the plot accordingly, in order to fit a gay human/vampire couple. Powers all stay the same, which means Edward is able to read Jasper's mind. How will Jasper intrigue Edward then? Read to find out. AU. Jasper/Edward, Alice/Bella.


My momma always said people were like running water; traveling across the world, but they somehow always came back to where they started. I didn't know what that meant, I still didn't, but I don't think I was meant to just yet. See, my momma had this cryptic way of talking; like she knew something the rest of the world didn't. My dad reckoned she did.

I was lounging comfortably in nothin' but a pair of shorts when my father hollered at me from the kitchen. "Jasper," he called. I shot up from my seat and grabbed my shirt, sprinting towards the sound of his voice. My dad was standing there looking forlorn, which was odd because he was usually an eccentric person. I was about to question his attitude, when I suddenly remembered that today was the day I was leaving him.

"What in the Sam Hell," he said, tutting at my appearance. "Jasper Whitlock, you're about to fly for 8 hours, in public, and you're wearin' shorts?"

My face burned as I mumbled a, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't be so hard on him," my stepmother Irena said. She had made her way surreptitiously to my father's side, and had placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "He must've forgot," she stated before shooting me an understand smile that I sheepishly returned.

Irena and my dad married about three months after he and my mom got a divorce; 14 years ago. Irena was one of my favorite woman ever, what with her caring brown eyes, homebody personality, and kind voice. She had raised me like her own son and I loved her. The only nice was that she was this low-time country singer about to make it big; which meant a lot of traveling.

If there was one this I hated, it was moving from place to place. Which is what prompted the long conversation with the two of them, where I requested to move to Forks in order to finish up my last two years of high school. Irena and my dad were teary eyed, she even offered to stay singing at clubs and bars, but I couldn't do that to her. I mean, it was her on chance to be famous.

"Do you have everything ready to go," my dad asked. I nodded and he sighed. "Well, we best get going. Don't wanna miss your flight, do ya?" I could tell there was hope in that last sentence. "Suppose not," he sighed. "Tell Charlotte hello for me, will ya?"

The car ride was short but full of awkward. We said our sorrowful good byes, and I grudgingly boarded my flight. A straight trip to Forks, Washington; the most rainy place on the planet. Nothing like Dallas.

My momma was waiting for me at the airport with teary eyes and a huge smile that I couldn't help but to return. "Jasper," she yelled. She full out rushed me with a bear hug that could fracture a small calf's back. "I missed you so much sweetheart," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"I missed you too, momma," I whispered in return. She pulled back from our embrace and told me all about life as a nurse in Forks on our way home. Apparently, all the doctors were very attractive men who I just had to meet. It was no secret to my family that I was gay, and my momma took full liberty of this by pointing out any guy she found remotely appealing.

The house her and my dad shared when I was little still stood; just a simple two-bedroom, two-bath. The changes she made were mostly to my room, and all she did was replace my crib with a bed and got me a small computer. We were driving up to the house, not really talking, when she casually said, "So I bought you a car."

My eyes immediately went to the driveway we were pulling up to and I seen a large, clunky, orange truck that I fell in love with. I seen her peering out of her peripheral vision at me, in order to gage my response.

"It's perfect momma, thanks." I grinned wildly at her while she blushed right down to her blonde roots.

"You're welcome," she mumbled. "I got it off Billy Black," she said fondly.

The name seemed to stir something in my memory, so I asked, "Who?"

"My fishing buddy," she smiled. "You and his son Jacob would always play in the mud together when you were younger."

"Oh," was all I could say. I didn't really remember.

Pulling up, she slyly smiled at me. "Jacob's gay too, you know."

I shot her a glare. "I'm not really lookin' for a fix up, momma."

She shrugged and pulled to a stop. "Never said anything 'bout you two dating. Just stated a fact is all."

I clucked my tongue. "Uh-huh. Alright momma, whatever you say. I'm not sure how well the student body of Forks' High is goin' to be once they find out their new student is a southern poof."

Charlotte turned at me fiercely and said in a low tone, "You listen here Jasper Whitlock, I've worked in this town for far too long to know that nobody is gonna give you hell. They all know what a hick sounds like anyway."

I shrugged. "I dunno momma, dad never stayed here too long. Oh well, guess we'll find out tomorrow."

She only huffed and brought me inside. The rest of the night was spent with me unpacking and her hovering over me, making sure I was settling in okay. Finally, ten o'clock came 'round and I deemed it time for bed. She agreed, saying she would be leaving a few minutes before me for work. That concluded my first, and last, normal day of living in Forks.

When I woke up, my momma was already gone and had laid out an outfit with a note attached to it.

Dear Jasper,

I went through your dad's clothes he left here and thought they'd make you look handsome on your first day,

Love mom.

I shook my head sadly. Momma never had gotten over my dad, and this confirmed it. I shook my head again, but this time at the clothes she had laid out for me. Really, I thought. Blue dungarees? I shot a glance at the clock and realized that I'd have to wear these if I wanted to make it on time. Sighing, I pulled on the stupid overalls and some sneakers before dashing out the door.

The truck started up loudly, bringing a grin to my face. This thing could do some damage to those city cars.

I pulled into Forks parking lot, which was really just a collection of small buildings. Deciding I didn't want to look like an idiot on my first day, I parked at the one that read "Main Office" and hurried my way in.

Greeting me, was a middle aged, red haired woman who said, "You must be Jasper Whitlock."

I nodded, gauging her reaction to me. Her expression read something of welcome and for a frightening moment, a hint of lust. "That I am," I said.

She grabbed a few papers and told me I needed to have each of my teachers sign them and bring them back to her at the end of the day. On my way out, she said, "Hope you enjoy your first day at Forks."

I only nodded in return and made my way to the building that had a large B on it. I had trig first, great.

As I made my way through the halls, I felt every available pair of eyes glued to me. Several people whispered things I couldn't hear to their friends, and a few others had appalled looks on their face as they took in what I was wearing. I mentally sighed. Thanks momma.

A bold girl slung her arm around me and said in a preppy voice, "You're Jasper Whitlock, right?"

I uncomfortably nodded; why was she touching me? "I am, and you are," I asked, trying to be polite. I wouldn't admit to myself that I wanted to find out who she was so I could ask other people if she was mentally alright. However, the people surrounding us as we walked only seemed impressed by her courage at talking to the new kid.

She smiled widely at me, a little too wide for comfort. "I'm Jessica Stanley, eyes and ears of this school. If you ever need anything, let me know." I was 100% positive I would not be taking her up on that offer, but I didn't say that.

"Thanks ma'am," I said quietly.

Jessica however, not seeming to get that I was a quiet person, squealed excitedly. "Ooh! Your accent is so adorable," she gushed.

My face burned and she seemed to smirk to herself, but I was flushing at the embarrassment of having this girl talk to me. I know, I know, I sound so rude. But there was no way this girl was actually that oblivious to how uncomfortable I was.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

She grinned again and began chattering on about people and places that I just had to be aware of if I was going to make it in Forks High. Luckily, the first bell rang and she had to go off to her class. I sighed in relief, heading to my own and thanking my lucky stars that the teacher didn't make me introduce myself.

All throughout the day, I felt a constant stream of eyes on me. Several students introduced themselves to me and I found out that yes, Jessica was indeed a popular person at this school. Which shocked me to my core.

So, when lunch time came I was invited to sit with Jessica and her clan, who never ceased to remind me how cute I looked in overalls. I felt kind of sick actually. "Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Who?" She pointed to a table far across the cafeteria and I about fainted. Because sitting there, was the most attractive man I had ever seen in my entire life and he was looking at me with curiousity, frustration and lust.


End file.
